The mission of the Lombardi Comprehensive Cancer Center (Lombardi) Administration is to facilitate and implement the vision of the center's director and support an environment that fosters collaboration, interaction, and productivity among Cancer Center members. Lombardi's administrative team provides the tools to help Cancer Center leaders effectively plan, meet, make wise strategic investments, evaluate performance, and communicate with various constituencies Inside and outside the Cancer Center. Administration functions with an organizational structure that is aligned with programs and shared resources to best support the Cancer Center director, leadership. Cancer Center membership and research support staff. They track and manage institutional commitments in order to support recruitment, retention, mentoring, and promotion of Cancer Center members. Lombardi administrative services funded by the CCSG exist to provide research infrastructure through administrative operations, program planning, and program development. The achievement and support of programmatic research activities is best supported in an environment that embraces routine Interactions between Cancer Center members and helps develop, evaluate and document the goals and plans of the Director. Furthermore, planning activities around recruitment, technology (shared resources), and space position the Cancer Center to accomplish these goals in a manner that results In quality cancer science. Growth in Lombardi's peer reviewed cancer research resulted In a need to provide more administrative depth than during the last review. Lombardi's administrative structure supporting Cancer Center activities and members now consists of: Mr. Vander Hoek, Associate Director of Administration and Planning, Ms. Brophy, CPA, CFO, Ms. McLaughlin, Research Planning, Ms. Carbott, Research Facilities, and five dedicated program and shared resource staff. This structure Is responsive to the goals of the CCSG.